Package, Baggage
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: She sorts through all her things, explaining them, and realizes her life wasn't full until him.


**_ Summary: She sorts through all her things, explaining them, and realizes her life wasn't full until him._  
><strong>

_**I donnot own B99 or any of it's characters. This is an anecdote kind of, I was clearing through some of my things yesterday and this popped into my head for some reason. Some of it actually happened to me, so they'll be the parts with lots of detail and more thought out things to say. **_

_**Baggage, Package**_

_**3rd Person (as always.) **_

"Jake!" Amy greets him with a peck on the cheek. "Guess w-"

"Hogwarts is real?" He guessed. "You're a witch with _amazing_ knockers here to bring me t-"

He looks so hopeful she wants to, and almost, cry. "No, but they are pretty great huh? Thanks." She looks down at her chest with a smile then back up at him.

"Damn!" He grumbles. "No problem by the way."

"Anyway..." She starts. "Guess what?

"Oh, I dunno..." He waves a hand in the air. "You're pregnant?"

"No." She states and thinks. "No, no, no..." She thinks some more and her voice raises an octave. "No." She smiles. "Nevermind, my mother thinks we should visit-"

"What's new?" They see her every week. He gets on well with Theresa, her mother, and although John intimidates him, her father, they get along too... _Why is Amy getting excited? _He thinks, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me finish at least."

"Sorry." He's not. "But title of your sex tape." She groans.

"To look through all my things and take some stuff back."

"W-"

"I get all my memory's!"

"Where would we put them?" He asks. "Plus won't that be too depressing here." She looks confused. "With all the 'my boyfriend dumped me but I still love him-'" She nudges him for the fake girly crying voice he put on - which sounded nothing like her, thank you _very _much.

"Shush! And we'll make room." He smiles a little. "After all, you get one of you massage chairs back." She states. It's true, somehow she managed to get one back... it was officially his favorite. "Thanks to me. So I get my memory's." He sighs. "Fairs?"

"Fairs." He grumbles. "But we better not come back with wedding books or I will sue." He claims and she sighs.

"What's mine is yours baby." He chuckles a little and she looks down at her left hand. "Plus wedding books _will _come in handy in-"

"Too early to start planning Ames."

"It's never too early."

"I know when you want the wedding and that isn't for a while."

"Six months-"

"Too early!" He complains. "Maybe next month we can start planning but not right now. I only proposed last month."

"That's really unreasonable." She frowns.

"Well then I'm sorry-"

"Are you really?"

"No, not really. Your pouty face is a_dorable_." She smiles a little. "I'm sorry babe." She kisses him and he smiles back at her. "But y'know me."

"Yeah! And you know me."

"I know, god bless my soul-"

"Are Jewish people even allowed to say that?"

"Eh. I'm s'not religious anyway."

* * *

><p>"Hi sweetheart!" Theresa greets them. "Thanks for coming on such short notice. It's just your father and I are getting the house re done."<p>

"So you chose me to get rid of my things."

"And Tate and Rick." She claims. "Their not coming until tomorrow though..." Amy nods. "Can't have too many cooks in the kitchen as I always say."

"Why are you _finally _expanding? I don't wanna be rude but-"

"Then don't be. Like your father always says 'if you don't have anything nice to say than don't say anything at all'."

"No he didn't!" Amy complains. "He says 'slap that bitch'."

Jake snorts with laughter and Theresa cracks a smile. "Yes well... John has always been very," Theresa clears her throat. "O_pen _about hatred."

"Are you kidding?" Amy laughs a little. " 'And have no remorse'." Amy states. " 'Cause if you have remorse then you slapped the wrong bitch so run'." Another laugh erupts from Jake and he trys to cover it with a cough.

But he goes into a coughing fit. "Much luck dumb ass." Amy jokes and he nudges her while heaving over.

* * *

><p>"Look!" Amy exclaims. "It's my sister in law and my brother on their wedding day." She smiles down at the photo.<p>

"Who?"

"Daryl and Carol." She explains.

"Still none the wiser." She sighs and waves it off.

"Whatever then."

"What's wrong?" He asks, putting down what he was holding and kneeling by her. "You OK?"

She nods. "I'm fine." She smiles a little up at him and he takes her hand.

"You happy?" She knows he doesn't mean right now, he means over all.

"Over the moon." She kisses him gently and goes back to sorting through her things.

* * *

><p>"MORE DOLLIES?" Jake yells out, picking up a little china doll. "Soon we'll be running a cute little china store?!"<p>

"Love me, love my dolls." He sighs. "Marry me, put up with the dolls." Another little half sigh. "You wanna marry me?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Then face the fact I love my dollies."

"If I have to-"

"You do indeed."

"Great." He sounds _sooo _enthusiastic.

"Try to sound more unhappy." She states. "I dare you. Try and sound more happy!" He gives her a blank stare. "Say 'GREAT'." She sounds very enthusiastic and happy. "Not 'great'." She puts on a depressed teenager voice. "Or I'm gonna have to beat your ass."

"S'long as it's you baby."

* * *

><p>Theresa joins them around an hour in. "Amy sweetie," She gets her attention. "Actually never mind."<p>

"Whatever you say-"

"Jake!" Now he looks at her expectantly. "Can we talk? Outside."

"Sure." He stands from his old kneeling position on Amy's bedroom carpet and goes outside the door, Theresa closes it behind her.

"Give this to Amy will you?" She goes into her pocket and hands something to him. "Go into the yard to behind the shed." He nods. "Dig up a box around a metre in, I'll leave a little shovel by the spot."

"OK?" He looks down at the object in his hands. "A key?"

"You'll be able to see it because a shovel and some silver will be by it."

"Noted..."

"Open the box with this." She points at the key in his hand.

"Then what?"

"There should be a little locket inside the box. Her daddy's mother, her nearest and dearest grandmother." He nods. "They've been looking for this locket for years on end."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now, give her the locket on you two's wedding day."

"That isn't for months! Amy will surely find it, she does all the cleaning!"

"Oh well! Just give it to her." She states. "Give it to her and she'll be the happiest woman **alive**."

"Isn't marrying me enough?" He half jokes, trying to let Theresa know his real self and not the little house husband of her daughter.

"Yeah... sure!"

"Soon to be in law or not, that hurts!" He frowns, feigning offense now.

* * *

><p>"Hey," She greets when he comes back in. "What was that about?"<p>

"Doesn't matter." He states. "Just wedding (y) stuff." He didn't technically _lie, _didn't break trust or hurt her so she didn't have any reasons to socially or physically injure him. "It's sacred."

"Then it is important." She states and smiles. "But OK." She shakes her head and sighs before looking up at him with confusion. "Sacred huh?"

"Yeah, sacred." She chuckles a little and picks up an album. "What's that?"

"Well it's my ticket to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory what else?" He laughs a little but she narrows her eyes at him.

"Really?"

"It's a photo album you weirdo." He snorts with laughter again and sits down while she flicks through. "This is a photo when we went on holiday."

"We?"

"My dad, mom, Tate, Daryl, Nico and I." He nods. "We went to Spain because my auntie had just died so my dad and mom wanted us to stop thinking about it so we went on holiday. It worked for me 'cause I was little and so was Tate-"

"Being twins and all. Very coincidental." She nudges him lightly and laughs.

"Nico and Daryl started to get all annoyed and everything and everyone. Daryl got upset over everything, as always... him and Carol were together so he was a little bit less moody... but she was at summer camp for her little sister Kayla."

"Ah, so the romantic blues kicked in-"

"Pha!" She laughs loudly. "My brother romantic? You'd have to shoot me between the eyes and tells me it's thanksgiving! Good one!"

"Did I say something funny?"

"Wait, you _weren't _joking?"

"No. Why isn't he romantic then?" She stands up wordlessly and goes to a box, she pulls out a photo and hands it to him. "I see a man, a woman and two kids."

"Great, now find Waldo!" She scoffs."It's Daryl!"

"Waldo is Daryl?"

"No," She knows he's doing this to piss her off. "Look at him, does he look like he could be romantic in any single way shape and/ or form?"

"No." He states, glancing over it. "Why does that change anything? He could be-"

"Jake Peralta if you wanna keep yer ass on yer ass then I'd stop talkin' right now." A males voice, obviously her father, stops him. "My son is in no way romantic. If you said he was I'd call ya a fool." Jake barely understands half the things he says sometimes because of him Texas accent. "He takes after his daddy."

"You? I always pegged you as romantic John."

"Don't see why the hell you would." Amy mumbles and her father gives her a hug and a fist bump. "He bought a new toilet seat and gave it to my mother. The note read 'here, I put the toilet seat down'." Jake smiles a little. "She screamed like hell when she figured out he caused a major water incident here, and I'm not talking about the toilet seat..." Her father nudges her and laughs. "Just don't tell Tate I told you that, I gave him the right to kick me so hard I can't have kids."

"Idiot." Her father mutters. "Then again he wouldn't do it anyway."

* * *

><p>"Jake, can I tell you something and your ego won't go into overload?" She stares down at the photo in her hand and feels a tear want to fall, she wipes it before he looks at her.<p>

"I cannot promise _anything." _

"Not even for me?

"Not even for you my oh so lovely soon to be- hey that rhymed!" He realizes. "Oh my dear hunny pie, you are my bunny life!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! My dear sweet lollie-"

"Does the end of that rhyme?" She asks, a little irritated. "If it does then I'd shut up."

"-You are my special Potpie." Her eyes narrow down at him and she sighs.

"I won't tell you then!"

"No tell me. Please?"

"No, it doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

><p>Its not until their back home and she setting up photo frames she speaks about it. "Hey Jake," He turns his head from the TV to her and smiles. "You know I love you right?" She asks, setting up the same photo from earlier.<p>

"Where's this come from?" He asks and switches off the TV with a worried expression on his face.

"Just tell me you know." He sees her eyes line with tears and he stands, Jake goes up to her and pulls her in for a hug. "Please." She begs a little bit and sniffs into his shirt.

"Of corse I know. Do you know?"

She nods and a tear finally falls. "Yes, I just wanted you to know."

"OK, what's brought this on?" He pulls her with him to sit on the couch and almost cries himself when she looks to the floor and kinda sobs into her hands. He brings her in for another hug. "Tell Jakey what's wrong."

"I saw," Sniff. "A photo and it made," Sniff. "Me realize that I couldn't," A sniff again and a tear falls down her face. "Live without you and my life," Sniff, wipe the tear. "Would be empty without you and I couldn't live," Sniff. "If you died and didn't know how much I love you." He pulls back a little and kisses her softly.

"I love you OK?" She nods and he kisses her again. "Don't get upset about this, I know you love me. You know I love you right?" She nods and another kiss makes her smile. "What photo?"

* * *

><p>He never did find out till seven months later, after they'd just gotten married and she'd seen her twin. "Tate's ex?" She nods. "Why?"<p>

"She died and Tate went missing." She shrugs. "I'll tell you tomorrow, after the first night of marriage if you get my gist. Plus I don't wanna cry on my wedding day! I don't wanna be my mother..." He laughs a little. "She left her daughter and fiance and I he questioned her love... don't really want you to do the same if I passed."

He sighs and kisses her again. "I love you so much Amy Peralta."

"I love you so much too Jake Peralta." His smile is so wide his face could break in two but he doesn't care.

'Cause no matter how much 'Package, baggage' she or he may have, they still love each other and didn't want to forget that. "Shall we go back to the party?" She asks and he nods. "Love you."

"Already said that." She laughs and they walk out the cloakroom holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THIS! READ! READ! <strong>READ! <strong>READ!<strong> **READ!** READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! THIS SUMMARY AND STUFF! READ!****

**My friend on fanfiction has asked me to help beta a fic for her. I'm promoting it here. :) She sent me a little summary over PM so these are her words. :) Her name on here is RachelKatie14 so look out for this story! **

_**Here's the summary given:**_

_** After finally giving into Jake Peralta and his Romantic Stylez feelings. Both Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta have had a stable relationship for a year and a half. When a surprise comes along the way, causing Amy to think about her future and Jake to grow up just a little. Baby-fic**_

**Please take a look but don't forget to review this! It took ages to write this and plan it out so please be constructive with reviews! Thanks so much. :) **

**~ Lil' Ass Kicker.  
><strong>


End file.
